1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to wire holders, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wiring harness for securement of coaxial type cable therein eliminating slack and disarray in the electrical association of various electronic components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wiring harness apparatus is well known in the prior art. As can be appreciated, these devices have normally been of expansive construction requiring a substantial amount of space and as such, it is desirable to store such devices in limited spaces. The purpose of such harnesses, as in the instant invention, is to provide a level of order to the extensive wiring generally required between various electronic components, such as video cassette recorders, audio reproduction components, and the like. The disposition of wires between these components is not only an added complexity to the tracing of such wiring, but is occasionally of a potentially dangerous situation as such wiring scattered about may snag an unwary individual causing personal injury. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop wiring harnesses of various configurations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 200,791 to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 202,118 to Finneman, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 229,658 to Oxel, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282,359 to Schwartz are illustrative of various configurations that have been utilized to provide a harnessing of wiring for various situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,823 to Taylor sets forth a support device for utilization of products such as wire enabling the wire to be wound about an upright vertically oriented crossing "U" shaped portion to enable ultimate disposition of such wire, as desired. While of interest relative to a wire support device, the patent is of a structure relatively remote from that of the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved wiring harness which addresses both the problem of storage, portability, and compact construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.